SECRETS
by CrimsonMistery13
Summary: Hinata, a famous piano player, has a secret. A big one. Once her friend discovers it, to what limits will she go to make sure it stays a secret? Rated for sexual content and slight violence. HinaNaru. SakuNaru. HinaSasu. HORRIBLE OOCNESS. one shot


**I don't know why but for some reason I thought of Hinata when I heard this song. I don't own anything. Hinata is very ooc so if you don't like it I'm sorry. **

Cold opal eyes stared down at the floor. A diabolical smile appeared on her beautiful features. A knock snapped her out of her twisted thoughts.

"What?" she asked in a sharp tone. Her eyes stared at the door. "Miss Hyuga, we are ready for you." said the male from the other side of the door. Hinata scoffed and looked down. "Has the piano been tuned?" she asked walking to her vanity. "Yes ma'am." She smiled and took the black velvet gloves off and picked up a white cloth. "Good. Go now." She heard no reply as she wiped her hands of the sticky red liquid. "Such a shame it had to end this way. If only you had kept your pretty little mouth shut." she hissed as she stepped over the woman on the floor.

_**xX.S.E.C.R.E.T. **_

It all started four years ago. Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno were not only best friends, but they were the best piano players in the whole university. They had both been offered various jobs. But only one had caught the eye of the pale eyed beauty. She had been offered money, fame, chances to travel and to be part of one of the most famous American orchestras. Hinata was more than happy to accept it.

When the time had come to perform for the director Hinata had played beautifully. She had never played with so much passion in her life. "Hinata-chan!" squealed Sakura when her friend joined her backstage. "You were amazing! I know you got the spot!" Sakura hugged her friend. "I hope so Sakura-chan!" said Hinata returning the hug. "Hinata!" She turned to see her blond boyfriend walking to her. She smiled and hugged him. "Hey, I'm sorry for not being able to hear you play." Sakura pouted. "You missed it. She was wonderful." Naruto smiled and kissed Hinata's cheek. "Like always." he said. Just then the pinkette gasped and shook Hinata's hand. "Who is _that_?" she asked. "That's the director!" whispered Hinata.

The tall male walked straight to Hinata. "May I have a word with you?" he asked in a monotone. Hinata gulped and nodded. She followed him to the hallway outside of the auditorium. "I'm sorry Hyuga but you did not make it." Hinata gasped. "You were terribly out of tune and you missed more than five notes." The little Hyuga backed away with tears in her eyes. She had been waiting for this for such a long time. "Oh don't pout." said the male as he walked towards her. "We might be able to change that…" he said tracing a finger over her lip and down to her neck. He reached into his pocket and took out a hotel key. "Look for me and we'll talk." he whispered into her ear. He walked away leaving a blushing Hinata. She walked in and found a flustered Sakura standing near the piano and Naruto next to her. "So what did he want?" she asked. Hinata shook her head and gathered her stuff. "I have to go." she said walking out. The blond ran up to her. "Wait up, I'll walk you home."

_**xX.S.E.C.R.E.T. **_

Hinata took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "I gave you a key for a reason." called the voice from inside. She clumsily took the key and opened the door. She walked in and stood awkwardly near the door. The man was sitting at the piano when he looked at her and smirked. "Come in. I won't bite. Have a seat." Hinata took a seat on the couch as he played. She stared at him dumbfounded. "That's beautiful Mr. Uchi-" She was caught off by his sudden movement. He stood and walked to her then placed a finger over her lips. "Call me by my first name." he whispered huskily into her ear. "I-I couldn't." "Do it." he demanded. The tone of his sexy voice sent shivers all over her body. "Sasuke." she whispered. He groaned low in his throat. He grabbed her wrist and led her to the bedroom.

_**Got a secretCan you keep it?**_

_**Swear this one you'll save**_

_**Better lock it in your pocket**_

_**Taking this one to the graveI**_

_**f I show you then I know you won't tell what I said**_

_**'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**_

He closed the door and kissed her lips forcefully. "You want this spot right?" he asked when she tried to move away. He nibbled her lips and she gasped. "Y-yes Sasuke." she said. He kissed her neck and nibbled. "Will you let me continue then?" he hissed as he bit on her soft flesh. She moaned a yes and gripped his shirt. Lust was clouding her senses as she took his shirt off. He did the same to her and walked her over to the bed. His lips landed on hers again. His warm hands traveled over her clothed breasts to her flat stomach and to her pants. Hinata moaned as he sucked on the top of her right mound. Sasuke expertly undid her pants and pushed them off her creamy legs. Then he went to his and did the same. As Hinata bit and sucked on his neck, he ripped her panties off and inserted two of his fingers into her dripping core. He made love to her. He fucked her. They did it like two animals in heat and Hinata loved every second of it. He had assured her that she had the spot. But she wasn't satisfied. So every night while he was there she would go back to him and beg for more.

That was how they started. When they started traveling he would buy her roses and teddy bears. He would take her out to nice restaurants and he would hold her hand. All in secrete of course. She still had a boyfriend.

_**Why do you smile like you've been told a secret?**_

_**Now you're telling lies 'cause you have sworn to keep it**_

_**But no one keeps a secret**_

_**No one keeps a secret**_

Once she returned to Konoha she met with her friend who she hadn't seen in a year. "Hinata-chan! Is that you?" exclaimed the pinkette. Hinata smiled and waved at Sakura. They both embraced and started talking. "So now will you tell me why you look so happy?" asked Sakura as she sipped her tea. Hinata rolled her eyes. "Fine." Hinata looked into her friend's shining eyes. She bit her tongue when she realized she couldn't tell her. She loved Sakura but she knew what a loud mouth she was. "It's this job! It's so amazing and we are going to America in three years!" Sakura let out a high pitched squeal that earned the attention of everyone else. "Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you!" she said hugging Hinata. "You'll come right?" asked the pale eyed girl taking a small bite of her chocolate cake. "Of course!" said Sakura.

Just then the pink cell phone rang. Sakura looked at it and put it down. "Aren't you going to answer?" asked Hinata taking another bite. "Nope. I'm with my friend right now." Hinata rolled her eyes and smiled. "It's ok. Do it or I will." She made a grab for the vibrating phone but was quickly snatched away. "Fine." said Sakura. Hinata lifted her eyebrow. She was only kidding. "Hello? … now? … I can't … I'm busy…" Hinata eyed Sakura as she turned away and kept whispering. "Yes I'm with her right now … Ok … bye … yes love you too." She hanged up and turned to her friend smiling. "Who was that?" questioned Hinata. "My boss. I should go now." Sakura stood and hugged her friend. Hinata returned it and called for the waitress then paid.

_**Why when do our darkest deeds do we tell?**_

_**They burn in our brains, become a living hell**_

_**Because everybody tells**_

_**Everybody tells**_

"I don't like your friend." Hinata giggled and twirled the black locks in her finger. "Sasuke you don't even know her." Sasuke looked up at her from a magazine. They were in a hotel bed. She was leaning on the pillows and he was comfortably laying vertically with his head on her lap. "Doesn't change the fact that I don't like her." he said. She giggled and bent down to kiss him.

An hour later she was on her way downtown. She stopped at some apartments and pressed a button. "What?" came the voice. Hinata rolled her eyes. "Hey, it's me." she said. "Oh! Hinata-chan! Come in!" She heard a buzzing and she opened the door. Once she got to where she wanted, she knocked and was answered by a smiling blond. "Hey there!" he said wrapping his arms around her. "Hey stranger." she said. They walked in and she didn't come out until the next morning.

_**Got a secret**_

_**Can you keep it?**_

_**Swear this one you'll save**_

_**Better lock it in your pocket**_

_**Taking this one to the grave**_

_**If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said**_

_**'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**_

Another year passed and Hinata's name and face was everywhere. She had what she wanted. She had fame and she was starting to make money. Sasuke adored her and he would spoil her. She was madly in love with her. Unfortunately, she wouldn't dump that stupid idiot. So while on a concert, he entered her private dressing room. "Sasuke!" she squealed hugging him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I have something I want to ask you." She sat down with a smile and fixed her earrings.

She didn't notice Sasuke kneel down and pull out a small box. "Hinata?" She turned and gasped. "I think we have been doing this for too long. Will you be my wife and finally dump that dobe?" Hinata smiled and kissed Sasuke's lips. "I will."

_**Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy**_

_**Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping?**_

_**I know what you're keeping**_

_**I know what you're keeping**_

Hinata played as wonderful as ever. She kept her back straight and a smile on her ruby red lips. She stood and accepted her flowers. When she was making her way to the room she ignored everyone that was asking for an autograph and the questions of the reporters. "Can you believe how she's acting?" asked Naruto from the sofa. "She's just tired. Leave her alone." Sakura handed him a bottle of water and sat on the other side of the sofa.

_**Got a secret**_

_**Can you keep it?**_

_**Swear this one you'll save**_

_**Better lock it in your pocket**_

_**Taking this one to the grave**_

_**If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said**_

_**'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**_

Sasuke kissed Hinata's shoulder. "You were amazing my dear." he purred into her ear. She turned and smiled taking her famous black velvet gloves off. She looked at the diamond ring on her finger. "Sasuke. You know I love you right?" He nodded and kissed her neck. "I'll dump him when… when we go back." She moaned at his ministrations and they proceeded to their usual routines of love making after the concerts.

_**Allison?**_

_**Yes, Catherine?**_

_**I have something I want to tell you but you have to promise never to tell anyone.**_

_**I promise.**_

_**You swear on your life?**_

_**I swear on my life.**_

Once again they made their annual visit to Konoha. Hinata reached the old apartments just as an old man was exiting. He smiled at her but she scoffed and entered. She took her signature sunglasses off and walked up the creaking stairs. She reached the door and noticed how the eggshell paint was peeling off. She grimaced and lifted her hand to knock. That's when she heard something break and a loud groan. She opened the door and gasped. She slowly closed the door and dialed a number.

"Sakura-chan? I need to talk to you."

Fifteen minutes later she was sitting across from her friend. "I've been cheating." she said bluntly. Sakura nearly spit out her water. "What!" she hissed. Hinata took her shades off. "I've been with Sasuke for over a year now." Sakura looked at her friend in disbelief. "You have to tell Naruto!" Hinata shrugged and got up. "I don't think so. Please keep this a secret." With that she walked away.

Later that night as the little Hyuga made dinner for two, her phone rang. She picked up and didn't have time to answer because a loud booming voice made her pull the phone away. "You're cheating on me!" questioned Naruto. "You became one of those fame whores! You're not the same Hinata!" Hinata's rolled her pearl eyes. "It's over." she said before hanging up. Just then, arms wrapped themselves around her waist and warm lips descended on her neck.

_**You swore you'd never tell**_

_**You swore you'd never tell**_

_**You swore you'd never tell**_

_**You swore you'd never tell**_

Hinata was in the white room spraying some of her perfume that Sasuke had given her. She looked at the red, white and blue banner on top of the mirror. As she pulled on her gloves, someone knocked on the door. "What?" she asked. "It's me." Hinata sighed and went to the door. She opened it and Sakura walked in. "What do you want?" questioned Hinata as she crossed her arms. "I came to talk to you." Sakura turned to look at her ex friend. "For what? Wasn't it you who told Naruto?" she said stalking towards the pinkette. "Wasn't it you who was fucking him while I was away? How long had that been going on huh? Sa-ku-ra." Sakura took a step back. "You wouldn't dare to do anything Hinata. If I take this to the press it'll be the end for you and your lovely Sasuke." She smirked pleased with her threat. Hinata stepped closer to her and smiled. She reached up and took one of her metal chopsticks. "Really Sakura. When will you learn to keep your trap shut?" With that, she shoved it as deep as she could into the pinkette's stomach.

Sakura gasped and grabbed the younger woman's arms. Her emerald eyes widened as blood dripped from her mouth. Hinata smiled and dug her weapon deeper before letting go and letting Sakura fall to the ground. She looked down at the dying woman on the floor when someone knocked. "What?" she answered coldly as she stared at the door. "Miss Hyuga, we are ready for you." Hinata looked at Sakura. Her eyes were opened and wide. Blood was pooling around her, soaking the pink dress. "Has the piano been tuned?" she asked stepping gracefully over the body. "Yes ma'am." Hinata took her gloves off and grabbed a cloth before sending the male away. She wiped the warm blood from her hands. And turned to the body. "If only you had kept your pretty mouth shut." she hissed shaking her hair making it fall in beautiful waves. She walked out and locked the door.

_**Got a secret**_

_**Can you keep it?**_

_**Swear this one you'll save**_

_**Better lock it in your pocket**_

_**Taking this one to the grave**_

_**If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said**_

_**'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**_

Hinata, as always, played beautifully. Once she was done she accepted the flowers. "Is that an engagement ring I see?" asked a reporter backstage. At that moment Sasuke appeared behind her. "Yes it is. And this is my future husband." Sasuke smirked and kissed Hinata's cheek. "Wanna tell me why Sakura is dead in your room?" he whispered into her ear. "She deserved it." Hinata simply said. Sasuke smiled and took her hand as they walked to her dressing room. "I think that bastard deserves the same fate, don't you think?" he asked opening the door. Hinata smiled and placed the roses down. "I agree." She looked down at the pale figure on the floor. "What do we do with her?" she asked. Sasuke smirked wrapping his left arm around Hinata's waist and unzipped her dress with the right hand. "Same you do with all trash. You get rid of it." he said kissing her neck. Hinata smiled and turned to him as her dress fell. They shared a malevolent smile and proceeded to their usual love making routines.

_**Yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**_

_**Yes, two can keep a secret if one of us is dead **_

**YAY! Please don't hate me. I just thought of Hinata with this song. I know she is sooo ooc and again, I apologize. The song is Secrets by The Pierces. Please R&R**


End file.
